Windsor Gone Mad (Rewrite)
by PandaPalz22
Summary: My own version of CP Coulter's story 'Dalton'. Windsor has a new Private tutor joining them for the next year or so, how will the new girl on campus handle the dramatics and drama? or maybe she is just as crazy as them. With romance, fun and maybe a little magic along the way, follow Lilly-Rose's adventures in the wonders of Warblerland. Includes slight Klaine, Rane and Jogan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

**I have decided to rewrite this story since it was originally written a while ago and I'm a /lot/ better at writing then when I first wrote this.**

**This story is basically set after Kurt's new student examination and does not follow the usual plot of Dalton. I do not own any of the characters apart from my OC Lilly-Rose, the rest belong to Ryan Murphy and CP coulter.**

* * *

It was just a normal morning for the residents of Windsor house. At least that's what they thought when the boys woke up. Then again when is anything normal in a house like Windsor?

Reed and Kurt woke as usual to a room full of coffee cups, curtesy of the twins. The two fashionable boys looked over the room at each other and Kurt rolled his eyes "You can stop doing this every morning boys" He called out towards the half open door, hearing sniggers outside in response. "Just keeping you from having another meltdown Alice!" an identical pair of voices chorused before footsteps were heard running down the corridor on their way to their next victim.

Reed stepped out of his bed and onto his plush white rug, making sure he got a steady footing before he stood up fully. He started walking towards the bathroom when his foot caught on one of the coffee cups and he tumbled to the floor. Used to the daily accidents happening to his curly haired roommate, Kurt helped Reed back to his feet and into the bathroom without falling over again.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the school, a blonde haired girl with ocean blue eyes was wandering the main Dalton corridors looking for the Dean's office. She walked through the halls with practised ease as she approached the door with a metal plaque reading 'Dean Ramsey'. She looked through the frosted glass and took a deep breath. The girl then knocked cautiously on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in" called the calm voice of the woman sitting at her desk inside the room. The girl opened the door and quickly closed it behind herself before walking over to one of the chairs opposite the ancient wood desk. "Hello Dean Ramsey" she said politely making eye contact with the older woman. "Good morning Lilly-Rose" Ramsey replied warmly, shaking her hand before talking again. "So you are here to offer us your assistance?" the woman asked curiously. Lilly nodded and lent back in the chair "you see Ms Ramsey I am here because even though I graduated from Groves-dale high school early, I have been told that I have to stay in a school environment until the time when I would normally have graduated. So my Father asked the principle if I could come here and help by tutoring the boys in Windsor house. It will only be until the current juniors graduate." She explained to the Dean.

After a long while of questions about where Lilly-Rose would stay during her time in Dalton they finally got around to filling out the mountain of paperwork that came with admitting a girl to live on the campus of an all-boys school.

It was nearly lunch by the time Lilly had been released from the office to return to her car and unpack her belongings. Ramsey had her runner go and collect Charlie, the house prefect for Windsor, to come and help Lilly bring all of the suitcases and the few boxes over to her new dorm room.

The room was situated on the second floor where most the 'Warblerland' boys' room were and just happened to be right next to the room belonging to none other than Evan and Ethan Brightman. Lilly looked around the halls at the ancient architecture of the grand building. She had been in this building many times before; her and Blaine were best friends since they were small and were literally siblings ever since her parents accepted him into their family. They took him under their wing so to speak after he came out to his not-so-accepting father, same with Shane. She also had a slightly shorter history with the Brightman twins ever since Blaine introduced them when he first started Dalton. Since that day she had always had a sort of crush on the two overexcited boys who were nothing but polite and courteous of her whenever she was in the dorm building.

Later that day, after Warbler rehearsal, Charlie sent all the Windsor's a text calling a mandatory house meeting in the main common room.

The boys filed into the room soon after and Lilly waited patiently outside the door and out of sight. "Is there any reason you need me here too? I have a game to finish" a crackly voice said through the microphone on one of the coffee tables. "Yes there is Han; I have an announcement for all you boys, including you." Charlie replied impatiently, as the last few boys came in and sat down on the scattered seating. "Sorry Red queen" Evan and Ethan said, as they were the last ones to arrive, and quickly sat at Kurt and Blaine's feet on the floor.

The prefect rolled his eyes at the twins "now that everyone is here I would like to tell you boys about a new person who will be joining us here in Windsor, she has been hired by the school to act as a private tutor for are dorm house." Murmurs started up through the boys at the mention of a girl joining their house, which were soon silenced with one look in the few boys' directions. "She will officially be starting sessions for any subject next week" he finished.

"Wait, the school is actually letting a flower other then Merril board in the school?" Evan asked from his position on the floor. Charlie smiled at the question "She has a very persuasive father, plus she has her trust in you boys" he said in reply, grinning by the end.

"And on that note I would like to introduce you to your new house tutor Lilly-Rose" Charlie announced. Right on cue Lilly open the door and walked into the common room, "Hello there boys" Lilly said with a grin. After getting over the initial shock of seeing his best friend again, Blaine jumped to his feet to greet her "Welcome back sis" he smiled, giving her a big hug. On her way past she glared at Dwight who was holding up the amulet around his neck as if to protect himself from the girl. She knew from experience not to go near the boy, since last time she met him he sprayed holy water in her eye trying to 'purify' her. She went round the boys exchanging hugs and hellos, introducing herself to Kurt, then she finally came to the twins who were literally bouncing in excitement at the return of one of their favourite talking flowers.

Lilly grinned, feeling the butterflies that always came to her whenever she was with those two boys. "Glad you're back" they said with Cheshire cat grins as she hugged the two twins. As she pulled away she looked at Charlie, "have these two been behaving themselves?" she asked, remembering the deal that she had made with the troublesome twins the last time she was in their presence.

"To be quite honest I'm not the one to ask, I've currently just got out of hospital from a little accident involving the boys in question" Charlie replied, knowing full when the conditions of the three blonde's deal. Lilly nodded and turned to Blaine, the acting prefect during Charlie's absence, and raised an eyebrow silently asking the same question. Blaine cleared his throat, "Well Lilly, they haven't done that much. They only had a paintball battle in the halls resulting in Chaz being hospitalised, succeeded in kidnapping Kurt on his first day and forcing him into a nerf battle; along with all the usual antics" he said listing them on his fingers. Lilly nodded with a smile before turning back to the twins "Boys would you like to plead innocent to those acts or should I go ahead with our original deal?" she asked, an authoritative air to the way she spoke to the pair. Evan and Ethan both started speaking at once trying to cover up there participation in the events that their Acting prefect mentioned. Unconvinced, Lilly held up her hand to silence the twins and looked them in the eye. They sighed in defeat and the other boys watch wide eyed at the sight of Evan and Ethan handing their prize nerf guns into the perfectly manicured hands of the blonde girl. Lilly smiled at the twins "If you help me unpack then I'll think of only keeping them for one week instead of two" she said with a playful air to her words. The boys nodded enthusiastically and followed her to the door "remember I will start next week, the sign-up sheet will be on the house noticeboard by the end of the day." She added before leaving the room Blaine and the twins in toe with Kurt walking slightly behind them with Reed.

"What is the Windsor's history with Lilly then?" Kurt asked Reed. The curly haired painter smiled "she's like a big sister to most of us, we first met her when Blaine transferred here, they're best friends from way back." Reed explained as they followed. "She is special to us Windsors, particularly to Blaine and the Tweedles. Her parents are extremely rich, even more so than the twins and their parents run an aircraft company," the smaller boy added before tripping over his own feet and falling face first on the burgundy coloured rug.

The commotion behind them caused the twins to look around, watching Reed pick himself off the floor and brushing down his uniform "I'm fine" he said quickly, inspecting himself for any cuts or grazes.

They reached Lilly's room and the twins started their identical Cheshire cat style grins at the sight of their rooms being in such close proximity to each other. They were already hatching plans in their mind of what pranks to play on their new housemate, and also how they were going to use their secret doors between the rooms to their advantage.

They walked into the room, which looked much the same as any usual room in Windsor with the same antique character and style. The only different in this room was that it only had one four poster bed as appose to two. At the front of the room was a normal sized flat screen which she would get Han to help her with later once everything else was set up. In front the television was a rather grand looking sofa with dark red fabric and a smaller chair made of the same style and fabric.

The boys looked around the room at the boxes and started unpacking them into the room, making it look a lot more like the British bedroom she was used to when living back in London with her parents and twin sister. What the boys were currently unaware of was the pair of huge emerald eyes watching them from their place on the bed. It was only when Reed turned around to place a photo frame on the bedside table that he saw the owner of the eyes, he was currently face to face with the massive furry creature and he let out a little scream, backing up and tripping over a box, tumbling into Evan's arm who fell too on top of his twin.

Lilly looked over at her furry friend and giggled "are you okay boys?" she asked, helping them each to their feet. She took one look at their surprised, slightly scared faces before dissolving into a fit of giggles and sitting on the bed leaning on the back of her friend. Once calm enough to talk she sat up "you should have seen your faces" she said to the not so amused boys. "This is Leon" she introduced "my father thought I needed a body guard while here, even after I explained to him that the twins were probably enough protection."

After another half hour of unpacking Blaine set up an IPod dock he found and put his songs on shuffle. The time after consisted of the boys singing along to whatever came on while Lilly stayed silent as she helped Kurt and Reed set out her impressive amount of clothes into the closet. The girl hummed along but made no real attempt at singing the words much to her best friend's confusion. Unfortunately for her nothing went unnoticed in a place like Windsor where its residents were around each other all the time that they could tell when there was something wrong. Just when one of the songs had ended Blaine decided to ask Lilly the question that she was slightly dreading, but knew she would have to answer eventually "Lilly why aren't you singing along?" he asked softly. Lilly cast her eyes to the floor not looking her best friend in the eye. She didn't have to answer as Blaine did so for her "you haven't sung since the incident have you?" she shook her head sadly remembering what had happened that day a few years ago.

_She had ten minutes before her and her glee club, twilight star, were due on stage. If they did well they would have won their 3rd Nationals show choir competition trophy in a row. She was nervous of course because the whole win would depend on her and how well of a performance she presented to the judges. She was also nervous because she still hadn't seen Blaine yet, he usually came back stage to encourage her and help her overcome her stage fright, but he hadn't showed up. No one had seen him. Then five minutes before she left the green room she got a phone call from Blaine saying that his dad had come home to find Micah on the couch, Blaine had covered for Shane by coming out to his dad himself. He said he was so sorry but his Father refused to let him drive over to watch the performance. Lilly was in a stage of panic, she had only just calmed down by the time they walked out behind the curtain of the stage. But as soon as it rose up the blonde froze in the spotlight. She forgot the words, the dance, everything. Their group was a laughing stock and ever since she had never sang properly again. At least not in front of other people outside her bedroom._

She was shaken out of her trance by Blaine's voice "Lilly come on you can sing you are amazing at it." He encouraged, taking her hand in his own. "No I'm not" she all but snapped back keeping her defences up. Before she could stop him Blaine reached for his IPod and started flipping through the music looking for one in particular. When he had found it and he played the opening few cords and started singing along to the instrumental (but slower than the original).

_You can't stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
But ya know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_

_But I just cannot stand still_  
_Cause the world keeps spinnin'_  
_Round and round_  
_And my heart's keeping time_  
_To the speed of sound_  
_I was lost til I heard the drums_  
_Then I found my way_

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

Blaine glanced expectantly at Lilly. She started off weakly, not trusting or believing in her own singing ability.

_Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today_

By this time the others were backing them up and Lilly was starting to gain slight confidence, her voice rising from the quiet volume it was at the beginning.

_'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why_

_And if you try to hold me down_  
_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say_  
_That you can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop a river_  
_As it rushes to the sea_

_You can try and stop the hands of time_  
_But ya know it just can't be_

_And if they try to stop us, Seaweed,_  
_I'll call the N Double A C P_  
_Cause the world keeps spinning_  
_Round and 'round_  
_And my heart's keeping time_  
_To the speed of sound_  
_I was lost til I heard the drums_  
_Then I found my way_

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

ou can't stop the beat  
Ever since we first saw the sun  
It seems van tussle girls are always tryin  
Please someone  
But now we're gonna shake and shimmy  
And just have some fun today

_And you can't stop_  
_The motion of the ocean_  
_Or the rain from above_  
_You can try to stop the paradise_  
_We're dreaming of_  
_But you cannot stop the rhythm_  
_Of two hearts in love to stay_  
_'Cause you can't stop the beat_  
_You can't stop the beat!_  
_You can't stop the beat!_  
_You can't stop the beat!_  
_You can't stop the beat!_

By the end Lilly was singing to her full potential again and she was even dancing along with the twins, who even if they weren't fully aware of what particular musical the song was from they still had fun with the rest of them.

By the open door were the rest of the boys from their floor, watching the impromptu performance, a few of the Windsor warblers joining in on the last parts of the song.

They were so busy dancing and singing by the end they were really out of breath. Lilly looked back towards the door, seeing all the Windsor Warblers standing there with grins on their faces some videoing the performance on their phones and some just watching. When the six of them had caught their breath back all the boys started clapping and putting their phones away.

* * *

**That's it for today; I will be working hard to finish the editing and will post them up as they're finished. **

**As usual send a review with any ideas or other comments you may have, I always love reading feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**

**Summary: my own version of CP Coulter's amazing story 'Dalton'**

**I do not own glee or its characters. I only own Lilly my OC.**

**Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

Lilly had finally finished unpacking her room with help from the twins, Reed, Blaine and Kurt. All her clothes were hung up neatly in the wardrobe, carefully organised by Kurt and Reed, including her new articles of uniform. Since she wasn't technically a student she didn't have to wear the signature blazer and tie, but she did like dressing in a more feminine variation of the school colours.

Her room now looked more homely; she had a corkboard above her desk with pictures from home of her, Blaine and two other girls at various ages, along with many photos of herself, Blaine the other Windsor boys during her visits.

In one corner she also had an area with a small table and a few beanbags set up for when any of the boys want to come to her room for tutoring.

All the boys had gone off to dinner, or so Lilly had thought. She walked through the halls and down the main staircase, looking for the kitchen to make a quick snack before she went to have an early night.

Unpacking was very tiring she found out and she had a lot of catching up to do in preparation for the tutoring. Once inside the small kitchen Lilly looked around the cupboards and fridge; there wasn't much food in the kitchen, just baking ingredients that Kurt used to make cookies. Kurt was one of the only people trusted enough to use the kitchen, so she was told, considering the fact that half the occupants of the house couldn't even be trusted in home-ec let alone an unsupervised dorm kitchen. She finally decided on making use of the ingredients, she may not have been very good at making cookies but she managed to find some cocoa in the cupboard so she decided to make some of her special brownies from an old family recipe her cook back home taught her.

Lilly had just placed the brownie mix in the oven when she heard some movement near the door. She closed the oven door and leant back against the kitchen surface, looking towards the kitchen door to see two pairs of ice blue eyes watching her. "So she's cute and she can bake? I think we got ourselves a keeper don't you think Evan?" One twin said with a Cheshire grin. "We sure do Ethan. So Lilly-Rose whatcha baking?" The other twin, Evan, said in return. Lilly was sure her heart fluttered a little when Ethan called her cute but she managed to mask it well. "Nothing much, I just wanted a snack and there was only baking ingredients in the kitchen. I need to get some actual food this weekend." She replied deliberately avoiding the original question and getting back to cleaning up the mixing bowls in the sink. "Well whatever it is it smells nice, if you need any tasters we would be happy to help." They said, making Lilly jump slightly due to the fact she hadn't heard them move from the door to the kitchen island behind her. "Sure it should be ready in about 15 to 20 minutes; in the meantime can I trust you two to put the baking ingredients away for me?"

She smiled sweetly over at them as they nodded. The twins carefully put the ingredients away as instructed, trying to stay on the new girl's good side since she still had possession of the majority of their nerf gun collection.

The 20 minutes went by quickly; time normally flied when Lilly was alone with the twins. They never ran out of things to talk about together, even when there was nothing new that the others didn't already know.

This time though the twins were catching her up on what she missed so far that school year, including Kurt's recent transfer. "So let me get this straight," Lilly giggled, leaning against the kitchen island where the twins were sitting. "Dapper little Blaine, who has been my best friend since forever, has had a boyfriend for the last month without telling me?" the twins looked at each other quickly, as they explained, then looked back at the blonde girl "we thought he had told you already, obviously he didn't want you to tell Shane." They said teasingly, one twin saying the first part and the other saying the second.

Finally Lilly took the brownies out the oven and placed the tray on the side so she could place them on the cooling rack.

Evan tried picking a piece up straight away of the cooling rack but nearly burnt his fingers as he pulled away. "Watch out they just came out the oven," Lilly scolded him "they need a few minutes to cool." A few minutes later Lilly cut the brownie block up into smaller pieces before picking two up and pasting them over to the twins, picking one up for herself afterwards.

"They're good, a close second to Kurt's cookies" they smiled, after swallowing a mouthful of brownie. Lilly just rolled her eyes fondly and put the remaining brownies into a container to take back to her room. "Night boys, I'm going to bed it's been a tiring day." She yawned and hugged them both in turn. "Night!" Evan said, leaning back against the work surface. "Have a good sleep!" Ethan said straight after, leaning next to his brother.

Once Lilly had left the room and the twins heard her walk up the staircase they crept out the kitchen and watched her walk into her room and dim the light down. It was time to start their plan.

At midnight Blaine and a few other Windsors, including the twins, crept into Lilly's dorm room ready for the initiation. It was hard to get past Leon at first but after some persuasion they managed to get past him and to Lilly's bed. Blaine looked around at the others "I think it would be best to wake her when we get her downstairs instead" he said apprehensively "She is a bit delicate… and she knows karate."

Of course Lilly-Rose knew of their plans all along, but that didn't stop her from pretending to be asleep when the twins eased her out of the covers and into Evan's arms. She, still acting, wrapped her arms around the twin's neck and snuggled into his chest as she was carried down the main staircase and outside.

She pretended to wake up on the way outside and pouted as she was set down onto one of the logs by the giant campfire. "I was enjoying that" she teased and looked around at all the Windsor residents. She giggled when she saw Han sitting against the wall of the main building with a laptop and stood up. "Should we get this initiation started then?" she grinned at the boys.

The party went on for a few more hours, even though they did have classes to attend in the morning. At some point Blaine pulled his guitar out of somewhere and handed it to Lilly, whispering a song into her ear. Lilly rolled her eyes and started strumming. Blaine grinned and started singing.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
__There's a pounding in my head  
__Glitter all over the room  
__Pink flamingos in the pool  
__I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard  
__Barbie's on the barbeque  
__There's a hickie or a bruise  
__Pictures of last night  
__Ended up online  
__I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

Lilly and a few of the warblers joined in as the backing vocals, singing along in the background as Blaine ran around their makeshift campsite.

_It's a black top blur  
__But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
__Damn!_

_Last Friday night  
__Yeah we danced on table tops  
__And we took too many shots  
__Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night  
__Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
__And got kicked out of the bar  
__So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night  
__We went streaking in the park  
__Skinny dipping in the dark  
__Then had a ménage a __trois_

_Last Friday night  
__Yeah I think we broke the law  
__Always say we're gonna stop-op  
__Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night  
__Do it all again  
__This Friday night  
__Do it all again_

_T.G.I.F.  
__T.G.I.F.  
__T.G.I.F.  
__T.G.I.F.  
__T.G.I.F.  
__T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night  
__Yeah we danced on table tops  
__And we took too many shots  
__Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night  
__Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
__And got kicked out of the bar  
__So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night  
__We went streaking in the park  
__Skinny dipping in the dark  
__Then had a ménage a __trois_

_Last Friday night  
__Yeah I think we broke the law  
__Always say we're gonna stop  
__Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night  
__Do it all again._

By the end of the song Most of the Windsors were singing along, even the ones who weren't on the warblers. When the song had drawn to a finish all the boys cheered and laughed. "Are you sure you and Blaine aren't related Lilly?" someone asked, teasingly. "Everyone knows only an Anderson would memorise a Katy Perry song on the guitar" another boy called out. Lilly laughed in response and shrugged before packing away the guitar.

* * *

**Second chapter of the rewrite and I think it's turning out quite well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:**

**Still rewriting these chapters again so enjoy!**

**Summary: my own version of CP Coulter's amazing story 'Dalton'**

**I do not own glee or its characters. I only own Lilly my OC.**

* * *

It was a week since Lilly-Rose started boarding at Windsor. It had been slow at first but she had started getting a steady flow of Windsors, and a few day students coming to her for sessions. By now, Lilly had got used to the constant antics of the conspirators, as well as all the explosions and injuries that came with being part of the Windsor dorm house.

It was before Warbler practise that Blaine came into Lilly's room asking if she could come into practise today and watch one of their new performances. He thought she could help give them some advice, since she did win a few nationals competitions with her previous Show Choir.  
Blaine escorted her over to the choir room as Sylvia and Gregory welcomed her in. She sat down in a chair at the front of the room, facing the rest of the boys, causing the twins to smile and sit up straighter in their seats. Julian, Logan and the other Stuarts rolled their eyes at her and Logan crossed his arms. "What is she doing here?" he commented to the choir directors.

"She is here to help give you help on your performances, her previous group has beaten you boys numerous times and have gone on to win National championships" Sylvia said sternly to Logan and the others before they started with their usual vocal warm ups, going through all their ranges until they got to the top of Kurt's range.  
Finally, on Sylvia's cue the warblers got into formation and started singing and harmonizing.

_Oooh, Oooh, uptown girl,  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her momma never told her why_

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bred world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

And when she knows what  
she wants from her time  
and when she wakes up  
and makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Oooh, Oooh

Lilly watched their choreography and took mental notes on improvements they could make. It looked like the twins were showing off slightly because they were always grinning at her during certain lines, but that could have been her imagination.

_Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win_

_And when she's walking_  
_She's looking so fine_  
_And when she's talking_  
_She'll say that she's mine_

_She'll say I'm not so tough_  
_Just because_  
_I'm in love_  
_With an uptown girl_  
_She's been living in her white bred world_  
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_  
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_  
_That's what I am_

_Oooh, Oooh  
Uptown girl _

_She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl_

The song drew to a close with all the boys grinning as they went back to their original formation. Lilly-Rose clapped as she stood up in front of them to point out the improvements they could make in their performance.

After Warbler practise had finally finished and the boys started collecting up their bags to leave, Lilly walked over to Kurt and Blaine. "Ready for tutoring?" she asked Kurt with a smile. He nodded, returning her smile as he took Blaine's hand. They made their way down the hallway and across campus back to Windsor. Lilly was on Kurt's right with Blaine on his left and the twins bounding along behind them, racing each other back to the dorm. Kurt was holding Blaine's hand as usual, swinging it between them. Lilly watched them fondly, she was still getting used to the fact that Blaine now had a boyfriend but she could see that they cared for each other and that's all that counted. When they finally got back to Kurt and Reed's dorm, Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek before Blaine disappeared into his room across the hall.

Lilly had finally relented the day before and gave the twins back their Nerf gun collection, which resulted in them currently running back down the hallway guns at the ready to cause trouble elsewhere in the dorm house.

Tutoring sessions with Kurt were probably her favourite at the moment since he didn't actually need the sessions to keep up with the workload. So they spend their tutoring time just talking and getting to know each other. If Kurt was going to be Blaine's boyfriend for the foreseeable future then Lilly at least know more about the boy. Kurt seemed much more trust worthy than most of the conspirators and he was definitely one of the most normal that he had met in the dorm house. Somehow that day the topic had veered onto Lilly's past relationships, or more specifically that lack of relationships.

Kurt was sat on his bed with his legs crossed while Lilly was sat on the plush sofa with a notebook on her lap. Lilly was blushing slightly at the subject but answered some of Kurt's questions until they got to the question of current crushes. She bit her lip to hold back a smile "I may have a crush of someone currently" she said, not answering the question fully before she had to get to her next session.

The next day was a Saturday and most of Lilly's tutees had gone home for the weekend, giving her a light workload for the day. At the current moment Lilly was sitting on her dorm room floor with Evan going over his French homework, while Ethan tapped away on his DS from his position on Lilly's bed. They worked in comfortable silence, only the sound of their breathing and pencil on paper could be heard throughout the room.

Suddenly the door burst open but the three of them barely batted an eye, nor did they look up until they heard the sound of someone enter the room. "Wow, this room is huge" the newcomer commented with a thick Irish accent, looking around the dorm room in wonder. Lilly grinned and jumped to her feet, enveloping the boy into a hug "Dame, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised but very happy to see her friend there.

Evan and Ethan looked up and made eye contact, silently asking each other the same questions 'Who was he? Was he Lilly's boyfriend?' A spark of jealousy shot through them as they continued watching the exchange between Lilly-Rose and the other boy.

"My parents had a business conference in Ohio so I came to see how you were settling in here." He shrugged, before looking around at the twins. "Who are your friends?" Damian asked, motioning to the twins still sitting and lying where they were before.

Lilly grinned "This is Evan and Ethan Brightman, the twins I told you about before" she replied, sparking the twins' interest with the last comment before they went back to their work and game.

With all the talking and commotion, Leon had woken up and came over to investigate Damian. After recognising his scent Leon licked Damian's hand and brushed past him on his way over to Lilly's bed, curling up against Ethan to fall asleep again. I smiled at that before leading Damian over to the sofa on the other side of the dorm room so they could talk and catch up without disrupting the twins too much.

About an hour later and it was lunch time, Lilly excused herself to the kitchen to collect some food for them all. Once she was out the room Ethan sat up, making sure not to disturb Leon, and stood up to stretch his legs. It was time for them to interrogate Damian. Ethan helped Evan to his feet and they went over to sit on one of the opposite chairs, facing Damian who still sat on the sofa looking around the room. They looked at him for a few moments before cutting straight to the point. "Are you and Lilly dating?" the twin sitting on the right asked, breaking the silence. They both crossed their arms in perfect sync as Damian gave them a puzzled look "Of course not, we're just friends. But to be honest I do like her a lot." The twins frowned at the sincerity in the other boy's voice. He was going to ruin their chance of anything more with Lilly. Their thoughts were disrupted when Lilly came back into the room with the food trays, and they sat back against the chair smiling innocently at her.

Damian was due to fly back on the Wednesday so Lilly had been trying to spend most of her spare time until then with him.

Soon Tuesday had rolled around and she was in her room again with the twins helping Ethan with his Japanese work for a class test coming up. The twins had been uncharacteristically quiet since Damian had arrived on Saturday and it was starting to worry Lilly slightly.

"Can we do something tonight? We have barely seen you these last few days" Ethan asked once they stopped to take a break; the twins' attention spans weren't the best, especially when they had something on their minds. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" she asked playfully, standing up from her desk and over to where the two boys were sat on her bed. Evan and Ethan bit their lips and looked at each other before returning their gazes down at the bedcover. "You are jealous aren't you?" she teased and sat on her bed with them, her back against the wall. They followed Lilly's lead and sat against the wall on either side of her, still not completely meeting her eye. "We just missed you, we know Damian is leaving tomorrow but we missed having you around" Evan sighed and leant his head back against the wall.

Lilly smiled and opened her arms out beside her "Come here" she said, pulling the boys to tuck into her sides. "I'm always going to be here for you two. Now tell be the real reason why you're jealous" she smiled, letting her hands stroke their hair soothingly. They relaxed into Lilly's touch and almost melted against her sides, she always knew how to calm them down. "He loves you" Ethan finally said after a while of comfortable silence. Lilly tilted her head to the side in confusion, causing the twins to look up to see her reaction. It was Evan's turn to explain "On Saturday when you went to make us lunch, we talked to Damian. He told us he cared for you, a lot" he said softly before burying his head in Lilly's arm. Lilly smiled, understanding slightly why that would make the twins upset. "So you were afraid that if I started dating Dame I would have no time for you Windsors?" she asked, tilting their heads to look up at her. They nodded sadly and hugged around Lilly's waist on both sides. Lilly sighed "What am I going to do with you two? Dame and I are only friends and that is how it will always be, since I like someone else" she said softly, massaging the base of their heads with her fingertips. They visibly relaxed once they knew that they wouldn't lose her to the Irish leprechaun they were starting to resent. "And the guys I like are pretty amazing" she added with a grin, leaning her cheek on one of the twin's hair. They both nodded into her shoulders where they were snuggling, until the hidden meaning in her words suddenly sunk in. "Wait Boy_s_? You mean…" The twins were staring at her face as she nodded, biting her lip to stop a grin spreading across her face again. "You two" she whispered softly, causing Evan and Ethan's faces to light up and nuzzle her neck in delight.

Lilly moved their heads up to look at her again and cupped their cheeks. Evan leant in towards her first, stopping a breath away from her lips "may I?" he asked hesitantly. Lilly smiled in answer and kissed him softly, brushing her lips against his.

It wasn't the cliché fireworks that people would expect when kissing someone they seriously liked. To Lilly it felt like they were sparking with pure electricity when their lips touched and moved in sync with each other. It only lasted a few moments before they pulled away, but that was all they needed for now. Once Lilly had broken their gaze in favour of turning her head towards an equally hesitant Ethan, Evan leant his head back to snuggle against her shoulder. "Is it my turn?" Ethan asked as Lilly nudged his nose with her own. She nodded in answer and leant in again, feeling the sparks instantly. She smiled as she pulled apart again. They may have been identical twins but, it was surprising to Lilly that they both had different kissing styles. Evan's lips had a lighter pressure but glided against hers smoothly, whereas Ethan's lips were firmer and took control of the kiss a lot more than his brother. Either way, Lilly welcomed the difference and nuzzled their hair, pulling them both closer against her sides.

Within half an hour of silence between the three of them, the twins had slowly fallen asleep in the warm comfort of Lilly's embrace. Lilly smiled softly and kissed their heads, stating to sing in a hushed voice:

_There they go again, the guys I'm in love with  
__It's cool, we're just friends, we walk the halls at school  
__We know it's casual, it's cool, we're just  
__I don't want to lead you on  
__No, but the truth is I've grown fond, yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
__Falling in love, just you and me  
__Till the end of time, till I'm on their mind, it'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans  
__Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
__I just keep on dreaming  
__But it's cool 'cause we're just friends_

_Small talk on IM, just one more sentences  
__It's cool, we're just friends  
__If I had my way, we'd talk and talk all day, yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
__Falling in love, just you and me  
__Till the end of time, till I'm on their mind, it'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans  
__Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
__I just keep on dreaming  
__But it's cool 'cause we're just friends_

_Thinking about how, we're gonna say our vows  
__It's cool we're just friends, I walk down the aisle  
__Seeing my friends smile 'cause now, we're more than friends  
__Everyone knows it's meant to be  
__Falling in love, just you and me  
__Till the end of time, till I'm on your mind, it'll happen, oh_

_We've been making lots of plans  
__Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
__I just keep on dreaming_

_Just keep on thinking about when we used to be just friends  
__When we used to be, when we used to be  
__Just friends  
__When we used to be just friends_

She smiled softly once the song was over and leant her head down on Evan's again "Just friends" she whispered, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep also.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I cannot tell you how in love I am with this couple! Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
